


One broken heart

by WeepingWings



Series: Just sad [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWings/pseuds/WeepingWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby was always afraid that this was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One broken heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarryPotterMazeRunner18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterMazeRunner18/gifts).



Alby watched as the broken body of his only love was wheeled away. Shutting his eyes tightly Alby thought back to just three hours earlier when his life seemed perfect

~~ 

Alby was studding for his mid term exam when his phone rang. Grateful for the distraction he picked it up and checked the ID. It was Newt. Breaking into a huge smile he accepted the call 

"Hey Alby." Newt's voice rang out from the other end. "I was just calling to say that my boss let me off early tonight." If it was possible Alby grin winded "Awesome, what time will you be home?" he asked and snapped his science book closed. "In about 15 minutes." Newt replied to the sound of the of his car door slamming closed. "See you then." Alby replied and hung up. Closing his text book he put the rest of his books away and sat back down on the sofa. 

\-- 

Alby's eyes shot open to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and checked the ID, it was Minho, Newt's friend form work. "Hello?" He asked picking it up and looking outside, surprised to see that it was dark outside. "Finally." A voice rang out from the other side, and Alby could tell that it was laced with sarcasm. "What's up, do you need something?" Alby asked walking closer to the window and opening it. The wind slapped his face and pulled his hair, as if it was taunting him 

"There's been an accident." Minho replied, all tones of good nature had dispersed from his tone. "An accident?" Alby asked as he felt the world begin to spin. "Yes, an accident. If you come to Homestead hospital then we can explain." Minho said. Alby was about to hang up when Minho added "I'l be waiting in the lobby for you." And then the line went dead. Bursting with anticipation Alby got in the car and started off to the hospital, felling his heart sinking into a black abyss. 

"How you doing dude?" Minho greeted him as he walked into the sunshine yellow waiting room. It was is the doctors thought that any piece was bad news wouldn't be so bad if the family's received the information in a happily painted room. "Just tell me what happened." Alby said, not wanting to wait any longer. "Just follow me." Minho replied, his voice sounding dead again. Taking a deep breath in, Alby followed the Asian down the hall. A couple of minuets later Minho opened a door and lead Alby in. 

"They don't expect him to live to sunrise." Minho said and steeped back from the bed. Alby gasped and felt the world around him go numb. Newt was laying on the hospital bed, limp and bloodied. "What happened?" He asked collapsing into the chair besides Newt's bed and grabbing his limp hand. "He got in a car crash." Minho replied pulling up a chair next to Alby's. "The other driver was drunk." And they sat there like that for a while 

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" Alby asked, breaking the silence, and fighting back the sudden onset of tears. "I tried, but your phone kept going to voice mail." Alby suddenly felt humiliated. "I fell asleep." And Minho just snorted. "I figured." He muttered and pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call Thomas and Teresa." Minho said and stalked out of the room, his hips swaying slightly. "Come on Newt." Alby whispered, letting his tears fall "Please wake up." But Newt didn't move and the room fell quite apart from the sound of Newt's heart rate monitor working. 

"They'll be coming soon." Minho said, suddenly bursting into the room and breaking the silence. "Who's coming?" A quite voice croaked out from behind Alby. Whirling around Alby looked down to see Newt's eyes open. "Your alive." he breathed out as he bent down to kiss Newt's cheek, which was wet from his own tears. "For now." Newt replied and looked at Minho. "Who's coming?" He asked again, hoping to get an answer out of him "Thomas and Teresa." He replied as a knock sounded on the door. "That would be them." Alby said and got up to get the door. 

"How are you doing Newt?" Thomas asked standing next to the bed. But no one replied. "Newt?" Teresa asked, going to stand next to Thomas and looking down. Newt's eyes were closed and his chest was barely rising. "No no no no no no no no no no." Alby cried out and fell to his knees by the side of the bed. And the room fell into silence again, this time the heart rate monitor was slowing down. Alby, Minho, Thomas, and Teresa watched in shock as Newt's chest stopped rising and falling. Seconds later they all heard the sound of the heart rate monitor flat lining. 

No one could stop the tears from falling as the watched the doctors scuttle around the room wheeling Newt away and putting away all of the life support devices that they used. Alby collapsed in the closest chair and closed his eyes. He imagined Newt, his Newt. Not that Newt that he would never see again. Not the Newt that would never laugh again. Not the Newt that would never walk again. Not the Newt that would never again open his eyes.


End file.
